fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Rivent
Summary Ford Rivent is an American serial killer and Meta-Human that currently operates with the Network. Ford was born with a blank Meta-Gene, and developed his abilities to absorb and sense electricity, while also being able to induce rot and corrosion during his execution in Alabama. Since his powers developed, Ford has become a prominent enemy of both Samuel Grey and Darren Lynch. Due to his ability to return to life and cause decay, Ford took on his dreaded moniker of Revenant. Appearance and Personality Ford is a large man, both tall and muscular. He has short, brown hair and as a result of gaining his powers, electric blue eyes. In his clothing, he often attempts to wear whatever fashion would make him stand out the least. Ford is a high-functioning psychopath, able to trick and manipulate those around him fairly easily. He is a master of using his personal dark charisma to captivate and scare people, and he revels in his own darkness. Ford has a dark and sarcastic sense of humor, which is used in response to almost all situations, as he is not often scared or angered by anything. As a pathological killer, however, when it has been too long since his last kill, or his last “feast”, he will become more and more unstable until he does either again. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Ford Rivent (Alias: Revenant) Origin: Timeline-1 Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Meta-Human Date of Birth: July 2nd Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Torrence, Alabama Weight: 235 Ibs. Height: 6’1” Likes: Killing, Sarcasm, Steak, Electricity Dislikes: Law Enforcement, Wastefulness, Silence Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Watching television, Playing guitar Values: Himself, Noise of any kind Marital Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: The Network Previous Affiliation: None Themes: My Funeral - Dope Combat Statistics 9-A: . Powers and Abilities: * Decay Inducement - While being electrocuted, the decay of his burned skin was bonded with his blank Meta-Gene, allowing him to cause organic matter to decay upon contact. This later evolved to the point where he can now launch beams that with rot organic matter. ** Corrosion Inducement - Ford's ability to cause decay eventually evolved, thus allowing Ford to also corrode metals. * Electricity Absorption - Due to his body absorbing massive amounts of electricity in the electric chair, Ford gained the secondary ability of absorbing electricity and using it to enhance his condition. However, Ford now requires electricity to survive, feeding off of it like food. ** Electrical Resurrection - During his fight with Samuel Grey, it was proven that when electrocuted after death, Ford returns to life. ** Electricity Tracking - By honing in on the exact electrical output of humans, Ford can track victims wherever they go. Ford also uses this ability to find large amounts of electricity to absorb. * Enhanced Intelligence - Ford is very intelligent, often using that to manipulate opponents and victims, and he is a highly adept strategist. * Killing Instinct - Even before developing his powers, Ford was a vicious serial killer who put the South into a panic. Attack Potency: Small Building Level. Speed: Athletic Human. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Durability: Small Building Level. Stamina: Above Average (Ford is highly athletic). Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with Beams. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Above Average Intelligence. Weaknesses: * Bloodlust - Ford is compelled to kill, and so he will sometimes become blinded by his bloodlust in combat. * Sedatephobia - Ford has a phobia of being in silence, and being trapped in a silent area can cause him to have a breakdown. Feats: XXX Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tight Grip - When grappling an opponent, Ford will either quickly make them wither, or he will absorb their electricity. Dismantling Beams - Ford will shoot beams that can rot or corrode anything they hit. Killing Blows - Due to his actions as a normal serial killer before his powers developed, Ford knows several places to hit opponents that can either quickly kill them or disable them. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Ford suffers from Sedatephobia, the phobia of silence. He suffers extreme panic attacks when he spends sufficient time in a silent area. * Due to his crimes, Ford became one of the first criminals to be put in the orbitting prison Purgatory-1. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Villainous Vulture Characters